


Incentive Pay

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,341 One shot, 2k7<br/>Rated: NC-17, TCest<br/>Pairing: Mike/Don<br/>Summary: Donatello's job gets in the way of Michelangelo's fun, until the younger turtle offers him an incentive to quit.<br/>**Written for the Donatello and Michelangelo Pairing Fanbook: Experimental Affection.</p>
<p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2016: (Erotica Ballot) Sexiest Donatello 2nd Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive Pay

            “Welcome to the tech support hotline, my name is . . . .”

            Donatello’s standard greeting was cut-off when someone snatched his headset from him.  Spinning in his chair, Don saw Mikey backing out of his reach, a mischievous grin on his face and the headset clutched to his chest.

            “Hey!” Don yelped but before he could say more, Mikey lifted the microphone portion to his mouth.

            “Due to technical difficulties, this call has been disconnected,” Mikey intoned in a robotic sounding voice.  “Please try your call again later.”

            “What are you . . . ?” Don tried again, reaching for the headset.

            Mikey dodged his brother’s outstretched hand and leaned over him to touch the button on the control panel that would disconnect the call.

            “Time to quit this job, Donny,” Mikey said firmly, setting the headset on the desk and fixing his brother with a hard stare.  “I’m not Cowabunga Carl anymore, Raph gave up being The Nightwatcher, and you don’t need to keep doing this tech support job.”

            “Maybe I like this job,” Don countered.

            Mikey snorted.  “Yeah, right.  Do you think I haven’t heard how aggravated you get with some of your callers? _‘It’s not that kind of phone line’_.  Humph.  If someone’s going to talk dirty to you, it’s gonna be me.”

            Don’s eyes widened and he glanced around quickly to make sure they were alone.  “Shh!  Leo just got back.  I don’t think he’s ready to know about us yet, especially not by overhearing you.”

            “All I said was stuff about talking dirty,” Mikey replied playfully.  Leaning down, he placed his hands on the arms of Don’s chair, trapping his brother.  “I didn’t go into details like ‘get off the phone Donny, I’m so horny I could nail you where you sit’ _._ ”

            “Stop that,” Don said, straightening in his chair.  “You’re going to get us caught.”

            Mikey rested a hand on Don’s thigh.  “Maybe I think it’d be exciting to have an audience,” he said suggestively.  “You make such sexy sounds when I have my hand wrapped around your hard, throbbing dick.”

            Don felt his pulse quicken as Mikey began to rub his thigh, moving up and down and periodically dipping between his legs.  “Seriously, Leo could walk in here any minute. His head will explode if he sees this.”

            “He’s gonna find out some time,” Mikey said, tilting forward to plant a light kiss on the corner of Don’s mouth.  “Especially if I have to keep coming over to your work station when I want some nookie.”

            “Hence your insistence that I quit my job,” Don guessed, his legs widening despite his desire for caution.

            “I’m just being logical,” Mikey said, accepting Don’s offer by letting his hand drift upwards until it was cupping Don’s groin.

            “L . . . logical?” Don stammered, his eyelids drooping as Mikey stimulated him.

            “We’ve already got full time jobs as ninjas,” Mikey said.  “You don’t need this one and it’s beneath you.  The only thing that should be beneath you is me while you ride my cock.”

            “You . . . you’re incorrigible,” Don panted.

            “That’s a good thing, right?  Hmm, I can feel that you’re wanting to come out and play.  You’ve got two choices; you can quit this job and come upstairs with me, or I can go down on you right here.  You’re so loud during sex that you’ll be yelling by the time I make you cum.  If Leo doesn’t catch us in the act, he’ll sure see me sucking you dry when he runs over here to investigate,” Mikey said with a twinkle of satisfaction.

            “I c . . . could just p . . . push you away,” Don told him.

            “Su~re you could,” Mikey said humorously as he felt the side of Don’s hardening shaft through the gap in his lower plastron.  “Just think of how many times a day we could do this if you didn’t waste so many hours yapping on that phone line.”

            Don grunted, shifting his hips as he leaned back in his chair.  He desperately wanted to set his erection free, but it irked him to allow Michelangelo to be so manipulative.

            “I suppose I should f . . . focus more on my ninjitsu,” Don murmured, trying to make it sound as though quitting were his own idea.  “But I’d have to give notice.  It isn’t right to j . . . just quit.”

            “Nope,” Mikey said, nixing the idea.  With one of his fingers he continued to tease the portion of Don’s erection that was now visible, but another finger slid down until it came into contact with the tight opening under his brother’s tail.

            “Ugg!” Don gasped as Mikey stroked his puckered entrance.  “All you c . . . can say is ‘nope’?”

            Mikey churred, completely turned on as he watched Don fall apart in front of him.  Unable to help himself, Don churred in return.

            “Tell me you wouldn’t rather do this several times a day instead of being stuck talking to a bunch of dumb strangers?” Mikey asked, his voice dropping seductively.

            “S . . . several times?” Don asked, his breath quickening.

            Once more Mikey leaned in close, his hand never leaving Don’s lower half.  He nipped at Don’s jawline and then kissed his way down his brother’s neck until he reached the olive green collar bone.  When he was there he bit lightly, swirling his tongue around on Don’s skin before releasing it.

            “You know how much stamina I have,” Mikey whispered against Don’s neck.

            Don suddenly reached out and slammed his hand down on the master power button, turning off everything on his work console.

            “I quit,” Don announced, pushing himself out of the chair and coming up flush against Michelangelo.

            With a triumphant grin, Mikey plundered Don’s mouth, kissing him deeply and thoroughly.  His hand was still caught between them, having coaxed most of Don’s penis out into the open.

            “M . . . Mikey,” Don said breathlessly, pulling away from Mikey’s exploring tongue.  “Let’s go upstairs and finish this.  I really don’t want to explain anything to Leo just yet.  Two of his brothers engaged in . . . in a sexual relationship is going to freak him out enough.”

            “Come on then,” Mikey said, catching hold of Don’s hand.  “My room is the closest.”

            Beaming brightly, Don allowed himself to be pulled along by Mikey’s enthusiasm and his own escalating lust.  As they sprinted up the stairs together, Don’s mind cleared enough for him to wonder where Leo was.  When Mikey caught him glancing around, the younger turtle cupped one of Don’s buttocks and squeezed, pushing the curiosity right out of the genius’ head.

            They had just reached the entrance to Mikey’s room when a sound from nearby made Don come to an abrupt stop.  Mikey had gone a couple of steps before he noticed that his arm was being pulled back and he turned to see Don staring along the corridor.

            “What?” Mikey asked in a hushed voice when he saw Don lift a finger to his lips.

            A second later they both heard it; the unmistakable sound of a churr, followed quickly by a grunt and another, deeper churr.

            From the direction of Leo’s room came Raph’s gasping voice.  “Shit, Leo!  Harder!  Fuck me like ya’ mean it!”

            Mouth dropping open, Don’s head spun towards Mikey, words totally escaping him.

            What he saw was a smile so huge that it was a wonder Mikey’s face didn’t split in half.

            “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.  Leo and Raph worked out what was left of their differences by jumping each other’s bones.  They probably won’t even notice us going at it,” Mikey explained.

            Don’s eyes narrowed and he sidled up next to Mikey.  “Really?  Well I bet they will if you make me yell as loudly as you promised I would.”

            Smirking, Mikey gave Don a little push to propel him into the bedroom.  “You’re so gonna win that bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by: sassatello (tumblr)  
> 


End file.
